Bionicle Nightmares
by Skeleton Jon
Summary: I have been horribly mutated by Hordika venom and my friends set out into the Bionicle world to find a cure
1. Mutation

* * *

I was sitting under a tree in a strange new world I had just found, suddenly a swirling vortex opened up above me and a strange mechanical claw shot down and grabbed me by the waist

"What on earth?" I wondered, I was pulled up and into the portal "whoa!" I screamed as I was pulled through the spinning vortex of madness

* * *

I emerged from the portal to see Rune and Shadow working the controls of the claw that had snagged me; my outfit wavered and became my mad scientist scrubs

"What gives?" I asked as the claw let me go.

"We were testing one of Rune's new inventions!" Shadow laughed, "It traces people by their element composer, and then grabs them like one of those claw games in the mall!"

"That explains how you found me" I said as I looked at my pentagram chocker

I looked around at the lab I was in, various mechanical and technological wonders filled the room.

"Whose lab is this anyway?" I asked as o looked at a small blaster like object.

"It's mine of course" Rune replied, "This is where I keep my completed projects!"

I inspected a strange robot with an injector arm full of an unknown substance; the robot sprang to life and stabbed me with the injector.

"Aargh!" I screamed as I saw the serum run through my veins

"Holy shit it poisoned him!" Shadow screeched, "What was in that injector"

"It was strange mutagenic venom from another world" Rune said, "It was intended to be a security robot!"

"What is the venom called?" I asked as it spread up my arm

"I think its called Hordika venom" she said as she ran over to me

"HORDIKA VENOM!" Shadow and I gasped at the same time

"That stuff only has one cure!" I moaned, "And the world it's from has been destroyed by Dr. Dark!"

"What do we do?" Shadow asked as the venom began taking effect, I convulsed and began to glow green

"S…Scylla!" I gasped, "Get Scylla"

* * *

They grabbed my arms and ran with me to Scylla's office in the biology common room

"What happened?" she asked as we ran in,

"Twilight was accidentally stabbed by one of Rune's robots, it injected him with Hordika venom" Shadow explained

"We've got to find the cure, and fast!" rune said as I began to mutate into a biomechanical monster

"Ill go get help" Shadow said and ran through a portal.

* * *

Shadow ran through the portal into Ranga's lair, she sprinted into the garden of delusions and found her playing with Shade, Stitches and Sabre, Shadow's three pets that she had made

"Ranga hurry and find everyone, Twilight has been hurt!"

"Ill go right away!" the red haired coffee addict sprinted through a portal, Shadow ran back to the portal to the MSI headquarters

* * *

"Help is on the way!" Shadow called as she dashed back

Suddenly a howling vortex of red energy tore open in the office, through the portal burst my mother, Ranga and company in tow.

"Where is my son!" she growled, then she saw me lying on the floor, "oh my god, is he alright?" she asked Scylla

"I'm not sure" answered the tentacle monster

"What do we do?" asked Ranga

"There's only one thing we can do" Shadow replied, "We have to go to the Bionicle world and find the cure"

"What are we waiting for then!" mom said, "lets go!"

* * *

They ran through a portal to the ruined Bionicle world, the once glorious city of Metru Nui expanded out before them, since the destruction of the world Metru Nui was one of the only places that survived without much damage, the rest of the world was completely in ruins.

"What do we do now?" asked mom as they stood on the shore

They got their answer as strange masks suddenly appeared before them

"What are these things?" Shadow asked as she inspected the mask at her feet

Ranga put the mask on her face on an impulse, she was surrounded by light as her body was transformed, she became a tall biomechanical figure with blue and purple armor, her mask now matched her facial expressions, and her real face was hidden by the mask.

"She has been turned into a Toa!" Shadow gasped

The others put on the masks and were transformed as well

"Now we set out and find the cure for Jonathan" mom said as she walked forward

"Who is Jonathan?" Rune asked Shadow

"That's Twilight's real name" Shadow explained, "his mom doesn't know about his alias"

The new Toa walked forward into the city of legends

* * *

Back in the lab Scylla watched as my mutation was completed, I was now a strange black and gold biomechanical beast, I tore free from the chains she had me in and ran through the portal to Metru Nui once there i ran into the city following my friend's scent i had been completely overtaken by my primal instincts.

"I hope they will be alright" Scylla worried as the portal disappeared…

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ranga Tales, MSI, and all related characters belong to Manga Ranga

Bionicle belongs to the Lego company


	2. A Turaga's help

The new Toa walked through the city; they had no idea where to begin their search,

"Where should we go?" asked Shadow

"I don't know" Ranga replied; "only Jonathan has been to this world before, were going to need to find someone soon or we will be stuck wandering around here forever!"

They didn't have to wait for long, a small figure walked up to them, his armor was dented and scarred so he was obviously very old and he had a strange staff that he used as a walking stick

"Greetings mighty Toa" said the elder, "I have been waiting for your arrival"

"Pardon me, but who are you?" asked my mom, "and how did you know we were coming?"

"I am a Turaga, Dume is my name" he explained, "I am the ruler of this once great city"

"Pleasure to meet you" Papa replied, "But how do you know us?"

"the stars have foretold your arrival" the elder replied, "I also know of your quest, follow me" he turned and walked off into the city, not having any other plans, the Toa followed

They made their way into Ga-Metru the area of the city dedicated to the element of water and the spiritual/schooling center of the city

"This place is amazing!" Ranga said in awe.

"You should have seen it before the doctor was here" Dume chuckled

"What exactly did he do?" asked Shadow

"He stole the heart of our universe, the mask of life, and broke it" he said, "without that mask our universe is just a shell of the place it used to be"

"At least your people are okay" Victor spoke for the first time since his arrival in the city, "the Matoran are all over this place!"

"Yes, we are fortunate that our Matoran are still okay" he said,

"So where are we going?" asked Emma, she was unused to having real legs so she was still having trouble mastering walking.

"To the temple of the great spirit" the red Turaga said

"Who is this great spirit?" asked Shadow, "ive never heard of him before"

The Turaga stopped dead in his tracks, "never heard of him! Have you lived in a cave for your entire life!" he began to wave his staff around and jump up and down, "he was the guiding force behind our entire universe!"

"yikes, sorry" Shadow apologized

They walked across a bridge to a huge temple that sat out far from the rest of the Metru; little did they know that they were being followed by a shadowy creature not from that world…

"Here we are" said Dume as he walked down the stairs into the basement of the temple

"Where exactly is here?" asked Ranga, "all I see is that metal dome over there"

Sure enough a strange metal dome sat in the middle of the room, it had six strange symbols on its sides

"That is the Toa Suva" answered the Turaga, "it holds the tools you will need for your journey"

They walked forward and the sides of the dome fell away, inside were various Toa tools and a few masks, they all chose a tool, Shadow picked up a mask and slipped it on, she couldn't use it yet but she could feel it's power

Suddenly the creature burst in and sent three wheels of light hurtling straight at them, they dodged and suddenly they all had a strange thought, slowly they all raised their tools and fired beams of elemental energy at the monster, the beams crossed and the monster was trapped within a strange crystal prison

Shadow realized what the monster was "holy crap, it's Jonathan!" she walked over and tapped on the crystal, suddenly a flash of light shot from the crystal and a spectral form of me stood before them

"Thanks for that" I said as I looked at them, "now that my body is trapped like that I can free my mind to wander and guide you!"

"Why are you human?" asked mom

"That is because I only look like that" I indicated to the frozen form "on the outside, on the inside I was still in there, I just needed to be set free"

"Now what?" asked Shadow

"Now we go and find the cure" I replied, "but be warned I can only help you for as long as you remain in Metru Nui, I'm afraid I won't be able to help you after that…"

"Then let's get started" she said,

We walked out of the temple; it was time for them to learn how to use their newfound powers…


End file.
